A Spirit For U
by AhnJY
Summary: “Apakah menurutmu Sasuke selama ini bertahan karena ia tak mau mengecewakanmu?” Pertanyaan Hinata membuatnya bimbang. Apa benar Sasuke selama ini menderita? Apa dia berjuang hanya karena tak ingin mengecewakannya? Kalau begitu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto n property bukan punyaku. Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei yang punya. ^^

Spirit for U

© Amu dröttningu

**********

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan dengan santainya di koridor asrama sambil bersiul dan sibuk menyapa beberapa orang yang dia kenal. Hari masih pagi, bahkan matahari pun belum sepenuhnya muncul ke permukaan. Naruto melihat jam tangan murahan yang tersemat di pergelangan kirinya dan mempercepat jalannya dengan segera keluar dari lingkungan asrama.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Terdengar suara bel saat Naruto membuka pintu toko itu. Membuat sang pemilik toko menengadahkan wajahnya dari kegiatan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Selamat pagi!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi Naruto. Tetap semangat seperti biasa kulihat." Ujar Ino.

"Tentu saja! Kita harus penuh semangat kalau ingin tetap hidup. Benarkan?" ucapku sambil menampakkan pose 'nice guy'-nya.

"Hahaha… Yah, terserahlah apa katamu." Jawab Ino smabil tertawa. "Jadi, seperti biasa?"

"Ya."

Kemudian Ino berjalan ke arah bunga-bunga lily yang terpajang dengan indahnya di sebelah kiri Naruto. Ia mengambil beberapa tangkai dan merangkainya dengan apik.

"Silahkan…" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Terimakasih." Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan beberapa koin dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya ke Ino. Tapi ia menolaknya.

"Tidak usah. Ini hadiah dariku." Ujar Ino.

"Eh, tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah… Tak apa-apa." Ino berkata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Naruto segera berjalan keluar toko itu. Dan berlari menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

"Naruto!!" teriakan Ino membuat Naruto menghentikan larinya dan berbalik menatap Ino. "Sampaikan salamku padanya ya! Semoga cepat sembuh!!"

"Ya! Akan kusampaikan. Ja ne!" teriak Naruto balik sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Sesampainya di sana, ia segera menuju ruangan 221 B. Saat ia akan membuka pintunya, seorang suster berambut pink keluar ddari ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa Naruto.

"Pagi." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya pagi ini?"

"Hah…dia tidak mau minum obatnya. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

Melihat hal itu, tentu saja Naruto tak bisa membuat sahabat baiknya itu sedih. "Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Biar aku yang mengurus si baka itu!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tolong ya, Naruto." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu sesaat setelah Sakura pergi. Kamar itu berwarna putih bersih dengan tempat tidur untuk pasien yang terletak pada pojok kirinya. Ia melihat temannya sedanng melihat keluar jendela. Sehingga ia memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arahnya. Saat ia berada cukup dekat dengan pria itu, pria itu tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan berkata "Boo" dengan wajah yang expressionless-nya.

"Huwaaaaa!!!" Naruto yang kaget terjungkal ke belakang sehingga bunga yang ia pegang jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

"Ugh… Teme!!!" teriaknya kesal.

"Huh…salah sendiri mengendap-endap di belakangku." Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang. "Lagi pula, mana ada orang yang kaget hanya dengan di 'boo' seperti itu? Bersikap dewasalah sedikit. Dobe."

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar brengsek!! Teme!!!"

"Ugh…Berisik!! Ini rumah sakit bodoh! Jaga suaramu!" teriak Sasuke balik sambil menutup telinganya.

"Oh, benar juga ya… Hehehe" Naruto meringis dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Lalu ia melihat bunga yang sekarang jatuh di pangkuan Naruto.

"Cih. Kau itu tidak kreatif ya." Ucap Sasuke dnegan sinis.

"He? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Setiap hari kau selalu membawa bunga lily putih. Sama sekali tidak kreatif. Aku sampai bosan melihatnya."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku masih mau membelikan bunga untukmu!" ucap Naruto kesal. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya duduk di lantai dan mengganti bunga yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Ia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan pedas yang tak jarang membuatnya 'agak' sakit hati itu. Tapi ia tak pernah mengindahkannya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang berada dalam titik terlemahnya. Jadi ia berpikir bahwa ucapan sinisnya itu hanya untuk menutupi hatinya yang sebenarnya kesepian itu.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tahu maksudku. Kau harusnya mengurus barang-barangmu. Jadi besok kau tidak terburu-buru." Ucap Sasuke masih memandang jendela.

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' pikirnya. "A-Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu tentang beasiswamu ke Suna. Tidak perlu berbohong lagi padaku."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Tapi kali ini Naruto yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku… Aku mungkin tidak menggambilnya." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar nada keterkejutan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "Yah…kau tahu maksudku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku masih belum siap meninggalkan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru di Suna. Lagi pula, aku bisa masuk universitas lain di Konoha. Mereka pasti akan langsung menerimaku juga."

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu. Jalan menuju mimpimu sudah terbuka lebar Naruto! Jangan menjadi orang bodoh dengan membuang begitu saja kesempatan itu!" Wajah Sasuke sampai memerah karena begitu marahnya ia pada sahabatnya yang ia anggap bodoh itu.

Yah, tapi sayang sekali Naruto itu adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Tak apa. Toh disini juga ada universitas yang bagus kan? Tidak perlu sampai ke Suna pun aku akan tetap menjadi seorang arsitek yang hebat. Kau masih ingat mimpi kita kan Sasuke? Kita akan membangun sebuah kerajaan megah. Kita akan memperbaiki rumah-rumah orang-orang miskin disini. Kita akan membangun tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka. Mereka tidak akan lagi kedinginan saat hujan turun. Mereka akan terlindung dari ancaman bahaya kalau mereka punya rumah. Jadi tidak salah kan, kalau aku lebih memilih disini? Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau aku pergi?" kalimat terakhir Naruto ia ucapkan sangat lirih. Sampai Sasuke hampir-hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi ia mendengarnya. Dan itu membuatnya tambah marah pada Naruto. Memang benar, selama beberapa bulan ia berada di penjara, begitu ia menyebut rumah sakit ini, Naruto lah yang merawatnya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun kadang-kadang juga datang menjenguknya. Tapi hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi atau hanya untuk menghiburnya dengan lelucon-lelucon tidak bermutu yang membuatnya semakin muak.

Ia bangit dari posisi duduknya dengan susah payah dan mencengkeram kerah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan mimpimu lewat begitu saja, hah?! Apa hanya gara-gara aku yang sekarat ini kau jadi membuang impianmu itu?! Dengar Naruto, aku tidak butuh belah kasihanmu! Apa kau pikir rasanya enak untuk mendengar bahwa kau telah menghancurkan impian sahabatmu sendiri?! Apa kau pikir aku menginginkan itu hah?!"

Naruto merasa seperti ditampar saat Sasuke mengatakan itu semua. Memang benar. Tentunya Sasuke akan merasa bersalah kalau sampai Naruto gagal meraih impiannya hanya karena ia harus merawat dirinya.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Naruto lirih. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut depannya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, kalau Naruto pasti sedang menangis. Sasuke menghela napas dan mendekap kepala Naruto.

Naruto memang selalu menjadi 'adik kecil' baginya. Meskipun usia mereka sebenarnya sama, hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja, tapi Sasuke lebih cepat dewasa dari pada Naruto. Ia yang mengurus Naruto saat mereka berdua masih kecil dan berada di panti asuhan. Tapi kini, keadaan seperti berbalik. Dan kini Naruto harus berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, dia tidak bisa lagi bersandar pada Sasuke. Dia harus memikul bebannya sendiri.

Ini semua dimulai saat Sasuke yang saat itu sedang bermain basket, ia dulu adalah bintang basket sekolah, tiba-tiba pingsan dan tubuh bagian kirinya lumpuh. Indikasi awal serangan stroke. Tapi hasil pemeriksaan dokter memastikan bahwa penyakitnya lebih serius. Ada sebuah tumor otak ganas yang menyerangnya, dan dokter hanya bisa memastikan waktu tiga bulan Sasuke untuk bertahan. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia bisa hidup selama lebih dari enam bulan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat. Bahwa masih adanya 'kemungkinan' Sasuke akan selamat bila ia terus berusaha dan berjuang melawan penyakitnya itu. Maka Naruto tak henti-hentinya memberi semangat pada Sasuke yang saat itu sudah hampir pasrah saja. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, ia menempel tulisan 'Kalau kau punya pikiran negative tentang orang yang ada di ruangan ini, tinggalkan saja itu di tempat sampah terdekat' di pintu sebelah depan ruangan ini. Ia telah bertekat untuk membantu Sasuke untuk bangkit dan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Meski untuk itu ia harus berjuang ekstra keras untuk membiayai pengobatan Sasuke. Untungnya, ia kenal dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah teman mereka sejak kecil meskipun usia mereka terpaut lima tahun. Sakura membantu biaya pengobatan Sasuke. Juga Hinata, kekasih Naruto, yang merasa terpanggil juga untuk meringankan beban kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan highlander, tidak akan mati sampai seratus tahun pun." Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi Naruto masih saja menangis dan mencengkeram baju depan Sasuke. "Oi! sudah, berhenti nangisnya." Ujar Sasuke. Lalu Naruto berhenti menangis, meskipun masih sesenggukan. "Ck. Hapus ingusmu. Dasar jorok! Apa jadinya kalau Hinata sampai masuk kesini dan melihatmu seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke tajam sambil ia mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tampang Naruto yang kusut dan matanya yang memerah karena menangis itu. Senyumnya kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tawa kecil dan lama-lama ia terjatuh di tempat tidurnya sambil tertawa. Naruto tersenyum juga melihatnya. Ia kemudian bergabung bersama Sasuke. Tertawa seolah-olah masalah tidak pernah menghadang mereka. Tapi entah mengapa, Naruto merasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang tertawa lepas seperti ini.

**********

Sudah dua bulan sejak Naruto meninggalkan Konoha untuk belajar di Akademi Seni Bangunan di Suna. Ia tetap menghubungi Sasuke dan mengontrol perkembangan Sasuke dari jauh. Setiap ia mendengar nada lelah dari Sasuke di telepon, ia akan mengatakan "Sasuke, kau tahu aku akan selalu berjuang untukmu. Asalkan kita tidak menyerah pada tumor itu, kita akan mengalahkannya. Karena itu, jangan pernah berhenti berusaha! Kau dengar itu teme?". Ia merasa lebih baik setelah Sasuke memarahinya karena terlalu memikirkan dirinya atau setelah memanggilnya dobe atau usuratonkachi. Karena itu artinya Sasuke sudah kembali ke Sasuke yang 'normal'.

Sasuke berhasil bertahan selama satu tahun meskipun keadaannya makin memburuk. Lalu suatu hari Hinata, yang ikut bersama Naruto ke Suna, datang berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar, sampai Hinata bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan kabar Sasuke? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kondisinya semakin memburuk. Tapi dia bisa bertahan selama setahun. Dan kalau kita terus menyemangatinya, aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerah pada penyakitnya." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia berkata lagi, "Apakah menurutmu Sasuke selama ini bertahan karena ia tak mau mengecewakanmu?" Pertanyaan Hinata itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia memikirkan hal itu semalaman setelah Hinata pulang.

'Apa benar yang dikatakan Hinata? Kalau Sasuke bertahan bukan karena kemauannya sendiri? Karena ia tak mau membuatku kecewa? Dan selama ini dia terus menderita? Aku sudah egois kalau begitu. Memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap bertahan meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Mungkin aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan satu-satunya ikatan yang aku punya, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku sayangi dan aku punyai di dunia ini, pergi meninggalkanku.'

Naruto terus menerus berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Saat tengah malam, ia kemudian menelfon Sasuke. Ia berkata padanya, "Sasuke, aku mengerti kalau kau pasti sangat menderita dan terkadang kau sudah ingin menyerah saja. Dan kalau memang begitu, dan itu membuatmu lebih bahagia, aku akan mendukungmu. Karena aku percaya, kau akan berada di tempat yang lebih baik dari pada ini. Kau akan lebih bahagia disana. Aku juga percaya kalau kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Dan supaya kau tahu, kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu dimanapun kau berada."

Keesokan paginya, Sakura menelpon Naruto sambil tersedu-sedu. Ia berkata kalau Sasuke telah meninggal dalam tidurnya.

**********

A/N:Huah…udah lama nih, gak maen ke fandom Naruto. Sekali buka malah menelurkan cerita angst gini… =="

Yasud lah…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review *ditampol*… ^^v


End file.
